The return
by Syaoran019
Summary: Syaoran, Sakura and there daughter are called back to the palace and have to leave there wolf lives to help Sakura's kingdom but will it be forever
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is the second part of wolf boy it's the story with there daughter. I hope you guys like it ^-^ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

13 Years later. _"Yue!"_ A very light brown female wolf yelled as she ran over to the black horse.

_"Miss."_ Yue said as he bowed his head. _"So how did it go?" _ She asked as she looked at him with her kind happy green eyes. _"Fine but they sent a letter back to you."_ Yue said. _"Really?" _ The wolf said

as she closed her eye's and when she opened them she was a beautiful 31 year old woman.

With short light brown hair as she opened the letter and started reading it. She is wearing a light pink kimono top with white kimono pans and a white cape. "Yue go find Syaoran and Hidenka now." She said. _"Yes miss."_ Yue said as he took off.

_"What's up Sakura?" _ A golden horse said as he stopped next to her. She looked at him with her kind green eyes. "My family needs us to come back. Something is very wrong."

Sakura said as she looked at the letter again.

Meanwhile. _"I got you daddy!"_ A young brown female wolf said as she playfully tackled the older darker brown wolf.

_"Good job Hidenka. Next time I'll be the winner of this game." _ The darker brown wolf said as he rubbed his face against the brown wolf. _"Yeah right daddy."_ Hidenka said as she got off and looked at her father. He stood up. _"Hidenka! Syaoran! Sakura needs you both now."_ Yue said as he stopped in front of them.

_"Is something wrong? Is she in trouble?" _ Syaoran asked as he looked at Yue with his now worried amber eyes. _"She didn't say."_ Yue said. Hidenka looked at her father with her kind now worried green eyes. _"Lets go."_ Syaoran said as all three of them took off running.

Later. Syaoran noticed that Sakura was in her human form and so him and Hidenka changed too.

There was a now 31 year old human Syaoran wearing a green kimono top and white kimono pans with a black cape. And a 13 year old Hidenka she is wearing the same outfit as her mother. Sakura looked at Syaoran with her kind green eyes. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"My parents need us to return to the palace something's wrong." Sakura said. Hidenka looked at them both. "Does that mean we are visiting grandma and grandpa?" Hidenka asked. "Yeah. Let's get going."

Syaoran said as he smiled. They got Yue and Kero ready. Syaoran was on Yue and Sakura and Hidenka were on Kero once they were ready they rode off to the palace to see what was wrong.

As they rode off to what will change there lives forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This is really short because I want to see what you guys think so for so let me know ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Later. They went inside the palace. "Aunty Sakura!" two 26 year olds yelled as they went to hug Sakura. "Hi Suika and Hana." Sakura said with a smile as she went and hugged her two cousins.

A 31 year old Yuban and Sukai went to say hi to Syaoran. Soon everyone else joined them. "O my god look how much you've grown." All the girls said as they sow Hidenka hiding behind Syaoran and Sakura.

"And your hair is so long." They all said as they went and hugged her. Hidenka hugged them all back as she was slowly getting use to being around all of them again. "Hey about time you came." A 38 year old Toya said with a smirk as him and Inuyasha went and hugged Sakura and Hidenka and messed up Syaoran's hair.

"Hey brat you got taller and look even Sakura is a little taller." Toya said.

They both smiled. "Grandma!" Hidenka yelled as she went and hugged Kagome. Sakura went over and hugged her as well. "I'm so glad you all came. But where are the other three?" Kagome said as she looked at Syaoran and smiled.

"They want to see what life was like outside of this kingdom so they're off on there own journey." Syaoran said with a smile as he bowed his head to Kagome. "I see." Kagome said as she looked down at Hidenka.

"You've grown since the last time and your hair is longer now it's half way down your back and it's so curly." Kagome said with a smile.

Hidenka smiled as she hugged her tightly. "I missed you grandma." Hidenka said. "I missed you too." Kagome said with a smile as she looked at her daughter. "You've gotten taller too and so has Syaoran." Kagome said with a smile.

Sakura smiled at her mother. Soon after they were done with catching up it was time to get down to the reason why they wanted them to came back. Hidenka was playing with Suika, Hana, and Toya's 8 year old son Souretsu.

"Mom. Dad. Why did you ask us to come back? In your letter you made it sound like something was wrong?" Sakura asked. "There is something wrong a rival kingdom is threatening us." Kagome said.

Sakura and Syaoran looked confused this is the first they have heard of it and living in the woods the sow no odd movements. "The kingdom of fire are trying to take control of the near by kingdom's. Are kingdom is the last one standing and trust me it will be hell on earth if we let the fire kingdom take control." Inuyasha said.

Sakura glanced over at Toya who had his head lowered. "Anyway the reason why we called you guys here is so you two can stay here and watch the kingdom while we are gone. We are going to finish this in one last fight." Inuyasha said.

"I see. And I'm guessing everyone else is going." Sakura said. "Yes." Kagome said. "Then we'll do it. I'll do what I can to help my home and protect it. I mean if…" Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at his wife and nodded his head.

"Then it's settled. We all are leaving tomorrow. So today is just to relax and catch up." Kagome said with a smile. They all left the room and were talking and having fun. Hours later it was now night. Everyone was asleep except for three. Toya was outside sitting under a tree and was looking at the stairs.

"Hey big bro." Sakura said with a smile as she sat down next to him.

"Souretsu has grown so much and he looks a lot like his mother. He has her kind hazel eye's and her black hair." Sakura said with a smile. "Yeah I know." Toya said as he lowered his head. Sakura sow that and looked up at the sky.

"So your really going?" She asked. "Hell yeah! I'm going to get the bastards!" Toya yelled and then quickly turned away. Sakura went and hugged her brother. "How have you been since her death?" Sakura asked. "I've been alright but…" Toya said. "Then why go?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to kill the bastards who took her away from me! Who took Souretsu's mother away from him! Besides they need me and I know my son will be safe with you and wolf boy." Toya said as he went and put his arm around Sakura. "Don't worry about me Sakura I'm fine. Just worry about you and your family." Toya said with a smirk.

"You're my big brother I'll always worry about you when your in pain." Sakura said with a smile as they stood that way for awhile.

Later. Toya and her were inside. Toya returned to his room were his son was already asleep. He went and lied down next to Souretsu. "Mommy." Souretsu whispered as he curled up by his father and tears started to leave his eyes.

Toya sow that and went and hugged his son close to him. "I'll never leave your side my son just like your mother will never leave either of are sides." Toya whispered as he fell asleep. They both felt like someone pushed there wild hair out of there faces with a warm smile.

Meanwhile. Sakura went into her room to see Syaoran at the window staring out at the moon. She walked over to him and hugged him. Syaoran snapped out of it as he looked at Sakura and smiled. "So your sure this is alright?" Sakura asked as she let him go.

Syaoran turned around to be face to face with his mate. "Yes this is alright. Your family and kingdom needs you. So me and Hidenka will help you." Syaoran said with a smile as he went and hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura returned the hug. "Thank you my prince." Sakura said. "Anytime my princess." Syaoran said.

A knock on the door made them let go. "Come in." They both said. Hidenka came into the room with her face down and all red. "Is something wrong?" They both asked. "No. Umm can I sleep with you please." Hidenka said as she slowly looked at them with her kind green eyes her face still red. They both smiled.

"Sure." They both said.

Hidenka smiled as all three of them got into the bed and covered up. Hidenka was in the middle of both of them curled up and now more at ease then before. Syaoran and Sakura smiled as they closed there eyes and fell asleep.

The next day. Everyone was ready to leave. A few guards were staying behind to protect the kingdom. Souretsu didn't want to let Toya go. He wears the same out fit as his father and was trying to be a little prince and not cry but he couldn't help it.

The same with Hidenka she didn't want to let go of Kagome. After they all said there good bye's and they got the little ones to let go they were off. Leaving Syaoran and Sakura in charge of the kingdom. Hidenka and Souretsu went off to play and Sakura went with them.

While Syaoran was getting some information from a guard about how thing's work. Since most of the men are gone this place is low on defenses but all the women know some kind of fighting so they will put up a hell of a fight.

Later. "Aunty Sakura can I ask you something?" Souretsu asked as he sat next to Sakura. Hidenka was now playing with some kids that live in the capital. "Go ahead." Sakura said with a smile. "My daddy will he be alright? I know that the fire kingdom were the people who took mommy away so." Souretsu said as he lowered his head.

Sakura went and hugged him.

He froze as his face got really red. The last time he ever let a woman hug him was his mother. "Your daddy will be fine. Grandpa would never let anything bad happen to him. And I'm sure neither would anyone else. He'll come back to you soon along with everyone else." Sakura said as she let him go.

"Thanks aunty Sakura." Souretsu said with a smile as he yawned and lied his head down on Sakura's lap for a little nap. Sakura smiled as she went and moved his wild hair from his face. "Mommy." Souretsu whispered. Sakura heard that and lowered her head and stroked her fingers through his wild messy black hair.

Soon the kids left and so Hidenka went and sat next to them too. "Mom how long will we be staying here?" Hidenka asked.

"For awhile. Until everyone comes back. Why?" Sakura said. "I miss home already. Don't get me wrong I like being around my family and humans but. I miss running around in the field with the wind blowing in my face." Hidenka said as she was playing with her green crystal pendent necklace that they gave her when she was a pup.

"I know but for now this is home." Sakura said with a smile. "Ok. Besides It's nice seeing little bro again." Hidenka said with a smile as she looked at Souretsu. "A nick name?" Sakura asked. "Yup. And he calls me big sis." Hidenka said with a smile. "That's so cute." Sakura said.

"Yeah I thought so too. So I call him little bro and he calls me big sis." Hidenka said with a smile. "I see. You two really are cute." Sakura said with a smile as they stood out there for awhile.

A few weeks later.

Hidenka and Souretsu were no longer aloud to leave the palace. There were reports that a few groups of fire kingdom men were in the area and so they were no longer aloud to leave. Syaoran and Sakura were now busy with the kingdom.

Syaoran spent a lot of his time in the villages to make sure that everything was alright and Sakura spent a lot of time taking care of other matters. But they made sure that they still spent time with there daughter and nephew.

"Come on little bro this way!" Hidenka said as she was running and Souretsu was following behind her.

Soon they both stopped and were in Kagome's and Sakura's garden. Hidenka and Souretsu started playing with a ball in the garden. Today both Syaoran and Sakura were here so they were allowed to go in the garden.

Later. They both froze and Hidenka got in front of Souretsu. "Look here boy's royal children of the kingdom of moon. Aren't they cute." A 29 year old man said as he was looking at them with his cold red eyes. He wear's a red kimono top and black kimono pan's with a black cape.

His 4 men all had the same eyes and outfits as there leader as they all smiled evil smiles.

"Hey Koru how much you think the king would pay to have one of these kids to end there fighting." The leader said. "Don't know Kagai but I bet it would be a lot." The 27 year old said. "Your right." Kagai said as they all looked at the two children.

Hidenka was ready to fight and Souretsu was clining to her arm tightly. As he started shacking and imagizes of the day his mother was killed slowly started coming back. I wont let them hurt little bro. I'm going to protect him no matter what. Hidenka thought.

As she was trying to come up with idea's for both of them to get out of this safe and unharmed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well let me know what you guys think and I hope you liked chapter 2 ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagai went and grabbed Hidenka by her kimono. She went and bit his hand making him let her go. "You brat!" Kagai yelled as he punched Hidenka across the face. Hidenka flew and hit the ground hard.

"Big sis!" Souretsu said as he was going to run to her side but got picked up by Koru. Hidenka sow that and once she was up she ran over and kicked Koru's legs making him fall and let go of Souretsu.

"Little bro run now!" Hidenka yelled.

Souretsu did what she said and ran off back inside the palace. I have to find aunty Sakura and uncle Syaoran. Souretsu thought as he ran as fast as he could. Meanwhile. Koru got up and Hidenka was ready to fight.

"Don't let this one get away!" Kagai yelled as his men surrounded Hidenka. They all went and tried to grab her but she was to fast for them as she dogged all of them. Her father had taught her how to fight as a human as well as a wolf so it made it really hard for them.

I just need to keep it up until mom and dad come. Hidenka thought as she kept moving.

Meanwhile. "Aunty Sakura! Uncle Syaoran!" Souretsu yelled as he went and hugged Sakura tightly. "What's wrong?" They both asked as they looked at the tired little boy confused. "You have to hurry! Fire men are trying to take big sis! Hurry! You have to hurry before they get big sis!" Souretsu said.

"Sakura stay with him!" Syaoran said as he ran off. Sakura did what he said even though she wanted to go as well but Souretsu needed her. Hang in there! Please Hidenka hang in there! Syaoran thought as he ran faster.

Later. Hidenka had stopped. She was getting tired and Kagai sow that. He whispered something to Koru. Koru went and tried to grab Hidenka and sow she moved but she went right into Kagai's arm's. Kagai quickly grabbed her and put a cloth over her mouth knocking her out cold in his arms. "Got you!" Kagai said.

"Hey bastard!" Syaoran yelled as he already beat up 3 of his men leaving just Kagai and Koru. "Let her go right now!" Syaoran yelled as he was getting ready to attack them. Kagai sow that and pulled out his dagger and held it to Hidenka's neck.

Syaoran froze and looked at him with his now beyond pissed off amber eyes. "Koru go help the other's up and let's get going." Kagai said as Koru did what he said as soon as the other's were gone Kagai looked at Syaoran.

"See ya later daddy." Kagai said as he disappeared. Syaoran closed his eyes and turned into a dark brown wolf and ran off. I'll kill that bastard! Hang on Hidenka I'm on my way. Syaoran thought as he kept running.

Meanwhile. Sakura could feel that something was wrong and knew right away that Hidenka was gone. She went and hugged Souretsu tightly as tears fell from her eyes. Souretsu felt that and tried to comfort Sakura.

"Aunty Sakura I'm sure uncle Syaoran will save big sis. They'll come back soon you'll see." Souretsu said as he hugged the now worried Sakura.

"I hope so." Sakura said as they both stood that way for awhile. Later. Sakura had pulled her self together and ordered search parties to search for her daughter and husband. She was force to stay at the palace to protect Souretsu and the kingdom just incase something else happens.

Meanwhile. Hidenka slowly opened her eyes and sow her arm's were chained to a tree. She soon remembered what had happened and looked around. She was at there camp and main base for all the fire men.

Kagai noticed she was awake and walked over to her. He kneeled in front of her and lifted her head to be face to face with her. "You're a cute little brat. To bad your wroth more to the king other wise we would have made some good money making you a slave." Kagai said with an evil smile.

Hidenka pulled away from him and looked at him with her angry green eyes. Kagai laughed as he got up and headed back to his men. Hidenka closed her eye's and tried to see if she could find any wolves around the area that she might know.

She froze as she felt her father near by but was afraid that her father would get hurt if he came here alone even in wolf form he was out numbered. The crystal started glowing as she used it to increase her magic to link her thought's to her father's mind.

Meanwhile. Syaoran slowly stopped and closed his eyes.

_"Daddy don't come."_ Hidenka thought. Hidenka I'm coming to save you right now. Syaoran thought. _"No it's to dangeres even for you. Please come and save me with help. I don't want you to get hurt or.." _Hidenka thought.

But I'm so close. I can fell it. I can't just leave you. Syaoran thought. _"Daddy please I don't want to lose you and there are to many of them even in wolf form you don't have a chance. Please don't come."_ Hidenka thought.

Syaoran said nothing. Alright but I'll be right back with help. I promise that I will be back soon to save you. Syaoran thought as he opened his eyes and ran off to find one of the search parties that he knew his mate had already sent out.

Meanwhile. The crystal stopped glowing as she opened her eyes. She sat there keeping her eye on the men and her guard up as she waited for her father to come.

Later. Syaoran closed his eyes and turned back into a human as he went to the search party. "Syaoran sama!" They all said as they rode over to him. "I know were she is. Come on." Syaoran said as he got on one of there free horses and they all rode off.

Meanwhile. "Alright let's hurry up it's time to move out." Kagai said as him and his men had loaded there thing's on there horses and were getting ready to leave the last thing they needed was Hidenka.

Kagai went over and put the cloth over her mouth again making Hidenka knock out again.

He then unchained her from the tree and picked her up. He got on his horse with her in front of him. "Alright let's move out." Kagai said as his men moved out. Soon after Syaoran and the men got there to see that they were to late.

"Spread out they couldn't have gotten far!" Syaoran ordered as they all split up. Dammit I let them get away! I should have saved her when I was here! Dammit! Syaoran thought as he rode around looking.

Later it was now night and everyone returned to the palace even Syaoran. Sakura and Souretsu were happy to see him but They noticed that Hidenka wasn't with him. Syaoran went and hugged Sakura tightly as she began to cry again.

"We'll find her Sakura. I promise you that." Syaoran whispered to Sakura as he held her tightly. Souretsu lowered his head and closed his eyes. Mother please watch over big sis and keep her safe until we find her. Souretsu thought as he went over to the worried parent's.

Meanwhile. Hidenka woke up and sow that her hand's were chained but she wasn't on the tree. She look around to see she wasn't were she was before then she looked up to see Kagai. She started moving trying to get free. Kagai felt that and laughed.

"If you want to get trampled by horses then by all means move but if not then stay still." Kagai said.

It was then that Hidenka noticed that they were moving and she sow that his men were close by. So she stopped moving and lowered her head as they kept riding. 2 day's later. Hidenka woke up and was now use to having her hand's chained as she sat there looking at her kidnappers.

She had notice that they were getting closer to the fire kingdom and further away from her home. She was making things hard for her kidnappers they would have been there by now if it wasn't for her moving around so much or fighting with them.

All of the men got up and ready as they sow someone there. The man took off his hood from his brown cape and look at them. "O hey Ryo long time now see." Kagai said as they all relaxed. A 32 year old Ryo walked over and said hi to everyone.

He wear's the wolf hunter's outfit still and still has his weapons with him. His dark violet eyes soon sow Hidenka and he froze but soon snapped out of it. "So who's the girl?" Ryo asked. "O she's a royal moon kingdom brat. We're hoping to get a lot of money from the king for her. That is if we ever get there she's a handful." Kagai said.

"I see." Ryo said. Kagai noticed something was up. "Do you know her?" Kagai asked. "No she just looks like someone I knew that's all. So how much will you get for her?" Ryo asked. "Who knows." Kagai said.

"I don't think it's a good idea Kagai. I hear the king is losing it and if anyone goes near him with anyone from the moon kingdom he'll have them killed. Why don't you let me have her since she's such a handful." Ryo said.

"O man if that's true we better not. I don't want to risk my life or my men's for money. Anyway fine you can have her for all I care." Kagai said as he gave Ryo the key to Hidenka's chains.

"I would be careful though she bite's." Kagai said as him and his men rode off.

Ryo walked over to Hidenka who was on guard. He kneeled in front of her and unchained her. "There how does that feel?" Ryo asked with a smile. Hidenka backed away until she hit the tree.

"Don't be afraid I wont hurt you. What's your name?" Ryo said. Hidenka looked into his kind dark violet eyes and felt a little better. "My name is Hidenka." Hidenka said. "Hidenka. That's a cute name. My name is Ryo I'm here to help you. So were do you live?" Ryo said with a smile.

"I live at the palace in the kingdom of moon." Hidenka said.

"I see well then princess shall we get going. I bet your parent's are worried about you." Ryo said as he held out his hand in front of her. Hidenka slowly took it. Ryo helped her up and called for his horse.

After they were both on it he rode off. Hour's later. It was getting late as night was coming. Sakura and Souretsu waited for Syaoran to return. As soon as he did they were going to go inside when they heard a voice and turned around.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hidenka yelled as they rode over to the front of the palace. Hidenka got off the horse as soon as it stopped and everyone went and hugged her tightly. Ryo got off of the horse and smiled.

They soon pulled away. "Are you alright?" They both asked. "Yup I'm fine this man saved me. Mom and dad this is." Hidenka said as she stopped and looked at her parent's. "Ryo." They both said. Syaoran got in front of Sakura. Sakura was holding Hidenka close to her. "It's been along time Syaoran and Sakura sama." Ryo said.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dud dud dud Ryo is back. Has he changed at all? Find out in chapter 4 I hope you guys liked it. Let me know how I did ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

Ryo could see the anger in Syaoran's eyes. He sighed. "Look I'm sorry for what I have done. And I hope one day to be forgiven for it. But if you'll excuse me I have to be getting home my family get's worried when I'm gone for to long. I just wanted to make sure Hidenka got home safely." Ryo said as he bowed to both of them and got on his horse.

"I hope some day to see you all again on better terms." Ryo said as he rode off.

Syaoran waited until he was out of sight before lowering his guard. "Mom? Dad? Do you know Ryo?" Hidenka asked as she looked at her parents confused. They both looked at each other. "He is your Aunt Sango's and uncle Miroku's oldest son." Sakura said.

"So that's way I felt alright with him. At first I didn't like him but then I looked into his eyes and felt a little better. He kind of reminded me of uncle Yabun and uncle Sukai." Hidenka said with a smile. Souretsu hadn't let go of Hidenka the whole time.

"Little bro I'm so glad your alright!" Hidenka said as she went and hugged Souretsu tightly.

Souretsu's face went really red as he smiled knowing that Hidenka was alright. They soon let each other go as they ran off into the palace. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. "What do you think Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"He felt different to me. Like he wasn't the same. Maybe he really changed." Sakura said. "I hope your right. But weather he is forgiven or not is all up to you." Syaoran said as he turned away.

Sakura went and grabbed his arm and they both headed back inside. Later. Syaoran and Sakura heard a knock on there door. "Come in." They both said as Souretsu and Hidenka came in to the room.

"Umm can we sleep with you please?" They both asked there faces red. They both smiled. "Of course." Sakura said. The two children smiled as all of them got into bed and covered up. Syaoran noticed that Hidenka was curled up next to him and Souretsu was curled up with Sakura.

They both smiled as all four of them fell asleep. For the next few weeks Syaoran and Sakura never left the children's side. Syaoran left it up to Sakura if she wanted to tell the others about Hidenka being kidnapped.

Sakura wrote a letter to her mother telling her everything even the kidnapping and with in that time the next report was that they were winning. They were really pissed off about it and so they were taking it out on the fire kingdom.

Everyone was happy to hear they were winning and Hidenka was really happy to hear how much her being kidnapped helped. Everything was going great. That is until one night. They all were sitting in the front looking at the night sky.

It seamed that the battle was almost over with them being the victors. Syaoran got up and got in front of everyone as a rider was coming towards them. The horse stopped and a 29 year old got off of the horse and kneeled to them.

They all looked confused.

"I need your help. You are the prince and the princess watching over the kingdom right?" The woman asked. "Yes." They both said. Hidenka and Souretsu were clinging to Sakura's arms.

"Please help my husband and are two children have been taken away. Kagai was angry for him telling him a lie and so he took them. I know that you really hate my husband but please." She said as she lowered her head.

"Wait your Ryo's wife?" Syaoran asked. "Yes." She said. "Come in side and tell us everything." Sakura said as they all went inside. The woman took off her brown hood off from her brown cape. . She has long beautiful brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a light blue kimono top and black kimono pans. They all sat down.

"My name is Atsui and as you know I'm Ryo's wife. When I came home none of them were there and the house was a mess. I found this note." Atsui said as she handed the note to Sakura. Syaoran was standing by the door listening.

Atsui lowered her head. "Ryo had told me before that if anything were to happen to the kids to come and get help from here. I'm sorry I think he thought his mother and father would have been here." Atsui said unable to look at Sakura face to face.

"Sakura please stay here and watch over everyone." Syaoran said as he turned to leave. "So you'll help?" Atsui asked. "Well I don't like the guy at all but his kids are endanger and they are innocent not only that I owe him one for saving my daughter. Besides if it's the same guy I have some unfinished business with him." Syaoran said as he started to leave.

Everyone followed.

Once the horse was ready Syaoran was ready to go. "Good luck." They all said. "Thank you." Atsui said. "I'll be back soon." Syaoran said as he took off. They waited till he was out of sight before the all went inside. Hidenka and Souretsu started playing as Sakura and Atsui watched them.

Sakura had noticed that Atsui was avoiding looking at her. "So I'm guessing he told you huh." Sakura said. Atsui nodded her head. "Don't feel sorry for me. I never hated Ryo for it. I was just hurt that's all but now after all these years I can see he has changed and so I have forgiven him for it. I'm glad that he has a family now and he looked really happy." Sakura said with a smile.

Atsui looked at Sakura and smiled back. "So that's Hidenka." Atsui said as she looked at Hidenka. "Yup." Sakura said. "Ryo said when he sow her first he thought it was you. Since she looks so much like you. He also said that looking in her green eyes were like looking into your's. He felt pain in his heart pain he tried to avoid.

When he sow how happy all three of you were that's when he said he is glad that his parents sent him away. Because he met me and was able to change." Atsui said with a smile. "Good I'm glad." Sakura said with a smile as they waited for there love ones to return.

Later. "You stupid ass did you really think I wouldn't find out!" Kagai yelled as he went and punched Ryo in the gut. Ryo fell to one knee. "Daddy!" His 10 year old daughter and 9 year old son yelled as they were chained to a near by tree.

"Now after I kill you I'll go and sell your kids as slaves! That should cover the price of that brat!" Kagai said as he was going to punch Ryo again when he stopped. "Oww." Kagai said as he was rubbing his head.

"Hey asshole we have some un finish business!" Syaoran said as he throw another rock at Kagai's head.

Kagai was pissed off as he drew his sword. Syaoran drew his as well and they started fighting. Ryo took this chance to get out of his chains and deal with the other guys. Later. Ryo had killed the others and got his kids free as Syaoran finished off Kagai.

Syaoran drew his sword back and walked over to them. "I didn't think you would help." Ryo said as he bowed to Syaoran. "Let's get this straight until Sakura tells me she has forgiven you we aren't anything but I owed you one for saving Hidenka. Now come on you wife is waiting for you." Syaoran said as he turned and got on his horse.

Ryo got on one of the horses and asked Syaoran to please carry on of his kids. Ryo's daughter rode with Syaoran and his son with him as they rode off. Later. "Mommy look!: Hidenka said as they all were happy to see them all back unharmed. Ryo and his children went and hugged Atsui.

Sakura, Hidenka and Souretsu hugged Syaoran. They all soon let go. "Thank you!" The two kids said with smiles. Syaoran smiled back and bowed his head to them. "Thank you." Atsui said with a smile.

Ryo went and kneeled in front of Sakura and Syaoran. "Thank you both so much I know I didn't disserve this." Ryo said as he lowered his head. Syaoran looked at Sakura who smiled at him. Syaoran bowed his head understanding what she meant.

Sakura went and kneeled in front of Ryo and helped him up to his feet.

"It was nothing Ryo and by the way your forgiven." Sakura said with a smile. Ryo's face went a little red. "Thanks Sakura sama." Ryo said with a smile. "Still so formal huh." Sakura said with a little laugh. Syaoran went and playfully punched Ryo's arm.

"Try to keep them safe this time I don't think I'll be able to save your butt next time." Syaoran said with a smirk. "Yeah same with you." Ryo said with a smirk as they shock each other's hands. Ryo and Atsui got on the horses with there kids with them and said there good byes as they rode off.

Hidenka went and smiled at her parents. "So are you two alright now?" Hidenka asked. "Yes." Sakura said with a smile. "Good because you two are weird when you don't like someone I'm glad you and uncle Ryo made up." Hidenka said with a smile.

They both smiled as they all returned inside.

Later. They all went to sleep only this time Hidenka and Souretsu were alright sleeping with each other tonight. So Syaoran and Sakura got to sleep alone. Later. Hidenka slowly woke up and looked at Souretsu who was shacking and covered in sweet. Hidenka sat up and lightly shook Souretsu. Souretsu opened his eyes and shot up. He was breathing heavily.

"Little bro are you alright?" Hidenka asked. Souretsu looked at her and through his arms around her hugging her tightly. "Big sis I was so scared!" Souretsu said as his tears socked Hidenka's sleeping cloths.

Hidenka went and hugged Souretsu. "It's alright little bro your safe. I wont let anything bad happen to you." Hidenka said as they stood that way for awhile. Soon Souretsu pulled away. He was still shacking as he lowered his head.

"Sorry big sis." Souretsu said. "It's alright. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Hidenka said. "Yeah." Souretsu said. "What was it about?" Hidenka asked. "It was the day I lost my mother." Souretsu said.

"I see. Do you want to talk about it? My mom always say's after you have a nightmare. It's best to talk about it then to try to deal with it alone." Hidenka said. Souretsu looked up at Hidenka. "Alright I'll tell you." Souretsu said as he got ready to tell Hidenka about the day that changed his and Toya's life forever.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well I hope you liked it let me know how I did ^-^ and in chapter 5 you finally get to learn what happened to Toya's wife. **


	5. Chapter 5

"It happened a month ago." Souretsu began telling Hidenka the story.

Flashback. Toya smiled at a beautiful 36 year old woman with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Faster mommy!" 8 year old Souretsu said with a smile as he looked up at his mother. They were riding horses around the kingdom it was any other day.

"Alright hold on tight." She said as Souretsu hugged his mother tightly and she started speeding up. Toya took it as a challenge and started to chase them. They were laughing and having fun like always when they all stopped. "Toya look." She said as they saw smoke coming from a village near by.

"Mikon stay here! I'll go look!" Toya said as he rode off to the village. "Mommy." Souretsu said as he looked confused. "It's alright Souretsu. Mommy's here." Mikon said as she held Souretsu close. After awhile she heard something and they both got off the horse and she drew her bow and arrow.

Souretsu was hiding behind her. "Who's there?!" Mikon yelled. A group of fire kingdom men came out of the woods and surrounded them. "Looky here a princess and a brat." The head one said. Mikon kept her arrow drown and was pointing at him.

"Do you have it in you to kill. I bet you don't unlike us you weren't born to kill." He said as he snapped. His men return to the woods leaving only them. He started walking towards them sword drown. Mikon saw that and shot a arrow at his shoulder.

"Any closer and the next one will hit your heart!" Mikon yelled. The man smiled and pulled out the arrow. "Was that suppose to hurt. Just because you don't have as many of us as before doesn't mean we are all dead." The man said as he looked at them his blood red eyes started to glow.

"A demon." Mikon said as she shot another arrow at his heart.

He laughed as he went and pulled it out and disappeared. Mikon couldn't find him she had no magic like the others so she went and covered her son to make sure that when he did attack at lest he wouldn't be hurt. "Mommy? Is the bad man gone?" Souretsu asked he was shaking in his mothers arms.

"Don't worry Souretsu mommy wont let anything bad happen to you." Mikon said. "How cute." The demon's cold voice said as he went and slashed Mikon's back with his sword. He did it a few more times before she fell forward on Souretsu.

Souretsu could now get a clear look at the man who had attacked his mother. "I guess that's all." He said as he drew his sword back. "Next time it'll be your turn kid." He said as he disappeared Souretsu wrapped his arms around his mother and could fell something wet.

He went and looked at his hand and saw blood. His mothers blood. He quickly got free from his mothers arms and sow that she was bleeding a lot and was badly hurt. "Mommy!" Souretsu yelled as he went and shook his mother.

Mikon slowly opened her eyes and pulled something off of her neck and placed it in Souretsu's hands. "My little prince be happy and watch over your father for me. I'll be watching over both of you from the sky." Mikon said with a weak smile. "Mommy! Mommy no! You can't die please!" Souretsu said as tears started to come down.

"I love you Souretsu." Mikon said with her last breath.

Souretsu saw that and yelled. He stood there and waited for his father to come. He opened his hand to see a black crystal necklace that his mother would wear with pride. He went and put it on and cried by his mothers side. End of flash back.

"After that my dad soon came and found us well me. After my mothers death we were both in no mood to do anything. All we did was hide in are rooms. It wasn't until my father heard that the fire kingdom was threatening us that he snapped out of it." Souretsu said as he lowered his head and pulled out the black crystal that he wears.

"This is all I have left of her." Souretsu said as tears started coming down his face. Hidenka went and hugged Souretsu tightly. "I'm so sorry little bro." Hidenka said. Souretsu cried in Hidenka's arms.

I will. I will always protect him because he has lost so much already and he needs someone to cry on when he is in pain. So I will protect him no matter what. Hidenka thought as her hug got tighter.

Soon Souretsu pulled away. "I'm sorry big sis I'm always crying on you." Souretsu said as he whipped the tears away. "I don't mind at all so don't be sorry. Hey little bro you know your mother isn't really gone." Hidenka said. Souretsu looked at her confused.

Hidenka went and pointed at Souretsu's chest were his heart is. "She's always in your heart. So she isn't really gone." Hidenka said with a smile. "Thanks big sis." Souretsu said with a smile. " Sure now lets get some sleep." Hidenka said with a smile as they both lied down and covered up. Souretsu was curled up next to Hidenka.

Hidenka smiled as she put her arms around Souretsu and they both fell asleep and for once Souretsu didn't have the nightmare. The next day. Syaoran and Sakura were surprised to see that the little ones hadn't woken them up like always. They got up and got ready.

After that they went to the room the children were sleeping in and slowly opened the door to see them still asleep. They both smiled as they close the door and began working.

Later. Souretsu slowly opened his eyes and his face got really red as he saw Hidenka's sleeping face in front of his. But he soon smiled it was nice to have her around like this. It was the first time she has ever stood so long with them.

Then Souretsu's smile went away. How much longer will big sis be here? How much longer will I have her with me before she has to return home? Souretsu thought as he pulled away from Hidenka and sat up. He had his head lowered. Hidenka felt that Souretsu's warmth wasn't there and so she woke up and slowly sat up.

She looked at Souretsu and noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong little bro? Did you have that nightmare again?" Hidenka asked as she was now awake. Souretsu shook his head no. "Then what's wrong?" Hidenka asked as she was now confused.

"Big sis how much longer will you be here?" Souretsu asked not looking at Hidenka. Hidenka froze now knowing what was wrong as she lowered her head as well. "I'm not sure. I guess until everyone comes back. We will stay for awhile after they return but then.." Hidenka said.

Souretsu got off the bed and walked over to the door. "Big sis I'm sorry if I bugged you at all." Souretsu said as he left the room. You haven't bugged me at all. But I can't stay here forever this place isn't my home. Hidenka thought as she stood there.

Syaoran stopped as he saw Souretsu walking around with his head down. He went and ran into Syaoran and looked up. "Sorry uncle Syaoran." Souretsu said as he lowered his head. "It's alright. What's wrong?" Syaoran said as he went down on one knee to be face to face with Souretsu.

"It's nothing. It's just that.." Souretsu said.

Syaoran was confused until he realized what was going on. "It's about Hidenka huh?" Syaoran asked. Souretsu nodded his head. "It's about when we have to leave to return home huh?" Syaoran asked. Souretsu nodded. "I see. Souretsu come with me. It's been awhile since we spent time together." Syaoran said with a smile.

Souretsu looked at him and nodded as they both started walking. Meanwhile. Sakura went into the room. "O your awake." Sakura said with a smile as she walked over to the bed. Hidenka kept her head down. Sakura noticed that and sat down next to her.

"Hidenka what's wrong?" Sakura asked. "It's nothing. It's just that when…" Hidenka started but she just couldn't finish. Sakura then realized what was going on. "I'm just guessing but it has to do with Souretsu right?" Sakura asked. Hidenka nodded. "And when we leave huh?" Sakura asked. Hidenka nodded.

"You really are like me." Sakura said with a little laugh. Hidenka looked up at her mother confused. "Come with me." Sakura said as she got up. Hidenka followed her mother as they left the room and headed for Sakura's and Kagome's garden.

Later. Syaoran and Souretsu were sitting under a tree. "Alright so what has you so worried?" Syaoran asked. "I'm not worried. It's just.. I'm so use to having big sis around that.. That I'm." Souretsu said as he lowered his head. "Your afraid of how it will be without her right." Syaoran said. Souretsu nodded.

"Then don't be. We don't live very far Hidenka can come and see when ever she wants." Syaoran said with a smile. "It's not the same." Souretsu said. "And why's that?' Syaoran asked. "She would come and visit but she would still have to leave again." Souretsu said.

"True but Souretsu you can't keep people under your wing forever. I should know I couldn't keep my little sister under my wing forever. She had her own life to live the way she want's. And I also have to keep that in mind when it's time for Hidenka to go live her own life." Syaoran said as he looked at Souretsu.

"I know I can't keep her with me but it's nice having around. You know uncle Syaoran." Souretsu said. "I know she makes you forget the bad stuff and gives you peace of mind right. Well you can still have that stuff. Like I said she can come see you when ever and maybe if it's alright with your father you could come see us." Syaoran said with a smile.

Souretsu looked at him and smiled back. "Thanks uncle Syaoran." Souretsu said as he hugged Syaoran. Syaoran return the hug. "Anytime." Syaoran said. Meanwhile. Hidenka and Sakura were sitting in the garden under a fully bloomed cherry tree.

"So what has you worried?" Sakura asked. "It's little bro. I promised myself that I would protect him for anything. But how can I when I'm not here." Hidenka said as she lowered her head. "Hidenka you can always see Souretsu when ever you want." Sakura said as she put her arm around Hidenka.

"It's not the same as being here all the time. What if something happens and I'm not here." Hidenka said. "Hidenka you really sound more like a mother then a cousin." Sakura said with a smile. Hidenka's face went red.

"Listen Souretsu has a mother even if she's not with him here she is watching over her son and Toya. What Souretsu needs is a friend a big sister. That's how you can help him. And I'm sure he already knows that sometimes sisters need space. That's what it will be like when your not around it's just you getting space." Sakura said.

Hidenka looked at her mother. "I see I get." Hidenka said. "And like I said you can come see him anytime." Sakura said with a smile. "Thanks mom. Umm mom what did you mean I'm like you?" Hidenka said. "Well lets say I had to pick between to things I loved like you." Sakura said with a smile.

Hidenka was confused but didn't want to push the matter. She hugged her mom and got up. "Thanks mom I'm going to go play with little bro." Hidenka said as she took off running to find Souretsu. There so cute. Sakura thought as she looked up at the cherry tree.

"You know they say if you look at a cherry tree to long you'll go crazy." A voice said. "Syaoran is that you?" Sakura asked as she looked at the woods. "Not at all young princess. I remember killing a princess like you a month ago and now I'm in the mood to kill that little boy that was with her." The voice said as a man came out of the woods.

Sakura got up and drew her bow and an arrow. "You're the demon who kill Mikon?!" Sakura said. The demon smiled as his blood red eyes started to glow.

"That's right. I think that was her name but now I have orders to kill the princess and while I'm at it I think I'll kill the brat." The demon said he was wearing what Kagai and his men use to wear as his wild blood red hair blew in the wind. "You will not! I'll kill you were you stand!" Sakura said. "O I look forward to that." The demon said with a smile.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**He's back the demon is now after some new pray can Sakura kill him? Find out in chapter 6 also let me know how I did ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

"So you're the princess sadly it seems your not the one I'm after. I was ordered to kill the young princess and the brat. So get out of the way or I will kill you." The demon said as he drew his sword. Sakura went and shot an arrow at his heart. She quickly drew another one.

The demons smile went away as his eyes started glowing brighter. "Damn that really hurt! You have magic!" The demon said as he pulled out the arrow. "Well then lets change it up." The demon said as he disappeared. Sakura closed her eyes to see if she could find him.

Meanwhile. Syaoran felt pain in his heart. "Hey daddy and little bro!" Hidenka yelled as she ran over to them. Syaoran got up. "Hidenka! Take Souretsu inside and hide! Don't come out until me or your mother come for you!" Syaoran said as he got up and ran off.

Hidenka looked confused and so was Souretsu but they did what he said and ran inside and hid in there secret spot. Meanwhile. Sakura hold on I'm coming! Syaoran thought as he went faster.

Meanwhile. "Found you!" Sakura said as she shot another arrow at the demon. It hit his side and so he fell to one knee. "Damn you're a little harder to kill but I like a challenge." The demon said with a smile as he through a fire ball at Sakura.

Sakura moved out of the way. "To slow." The demon said as he was already behind her. He went and slashed his sword. Sakura quickly moved out of the away so it cut her arm instead of her back. She went and shot another arrow at him.

It hit his shoulder. He pulled it out. "Impressive you move really well for a royal." The demon said with a smile. "Shut up demon! I'm going to kill you for what you did!" Sakura said as she drew another arrow and fired.

The demon disappeared again and the arrow missed. Sakura drew another arrow and closed her eyes to find him again. Soon she opened them and turned. "To slow!" The demon said as he was already attacking it didn't give Sakura anytime to shot him. She covered her face and waited for the strike.

But after awhile of not felling pain she opened her eyes and lowered her arms to see Syaoran in front of her. Syaoran had blocked it with his own sword and pushed the demon back. "O great it's the prince but not the one I'm looking for." The demon said as he disappeared.

"Sakura are you alright?" Syaoran asked as he listened for the demon.

"Yes it's just a cut. Syaoran this demon he is the one who killed Mikon." Sakura said as she was behind Syaoran. "I see. Well then lets get him." Syaoran said as they both looked for him. Meanwhile. "Big sis what do you think is going on?" Souretsu asked as he was clinging to Hidenka's arm.

"I'm not sure." Hidenka said as she noticed Souretsu was shaking. She went and hugged the little prince. "Don't worry little bro you'll be safe. I wont let anything hurt you. After all what kind of big sister would I be." Hidenka said.

Souretsu returned the hug and closed his eyes. I trust you big sis that's why. That's why I feel so safe in these arms. Souretsu thought as they stood that way for awhile. Later. The demon was on one knee. Both Syaoran and Sakura were getting ready to finish him off when he disappeared again.

"I'm done playing with you I found my target." The demons voice said as Syaoran and Sakura sense he wasn't there anymore. "The kids!" They both said as they ran inside to look for them. "Sakura do you know any of Hidenka's or Souretsu's hiding spot's?" Syaoran asked.

"Lets see. Hidenka did tell me of one so that way if there was danger we'd be able to find her. Follow me." Sakura said as the worried parents ran faster.

Meanwhile. "This is the longest I've been in this room since her death. I don't know how much longer I can take it." Souretsu said he was still shaking in Hidenka's arms. "Don't worry little bro we'll be out of here soon." Hidenka said.

The closet door that they were hiding in opened but Hidenka saw who it was and quickly got up and went in front of Souretsu. "Who are you?!" Hidenka said as she got her bow and arrows ready. "I finally found you. You little brats." The demon said with a smile.

Souretsu saw him and froze. "Big sis we have to run!" Souretsu said as he touched a spot on the wall and a little hole just big enough for them to go in appeared. Souretsu went in first and Hidenka shot an arrow at the demon and quickly went in after him after she was in the hole went away.

The demon pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. Dammit that brat has magic too! The demon thought as he disappeared. Soon after Syaoran and Sakura ran into Mikon's old room and saw the closet was opened they ran over and saw no one there. "Dammit!" Syaoran said.

Sakura was thinking about the lay out of Mikon's room. "Syaoran follow me I think I know were they went!" Sakura said as they both ran out of the room. Meanwhile. Souretsu and Hidenka were crawling through the tonal as fast as they could.

Later. They finally came to the end of the tonal into a huge garden.

"Wow! I've never seen these before!" Hidenka said as her and Souretsu stood up. Souretsu lowered his head. "This is my mothers and mine secret garden. Only us two would come here my father put a spell on it so that if we were ever attacked only his family would be able to come in anyone who doesn't have royal blood can't enter." Souretsu said.

Hidenka noticed his head was down and she went and hugged him. "I see. Thank you for saving us little bro your really amazing." Hidenka said. Souretsu pulled away and looked up at her. "You really think so?" Souretsu asked. "Of course you are. You stayed clam and thought of a way for us to get away.

And then you bring us to the safest place in the palace." Hidenka said with a smile. "Thanks big sis." Souretsu said with a smile as he froze. "Big sis that man." Souretsu said. "Is he here?!" Hidenka said as she got ready. "No. But that man is the one who killed my mother. That's the demon who took her away from us." Souretsu said as he fell to his knees.

He was shaking. "He is near by but even he can't get in. But he is so close and I'm to weak to avenge my mother." Souretsu said as tears started coming down his eyes. Hidenka went and kneeled down in front of him. Souretsu sow that and went and hugged Hidenka tightly. Hidenka returned the hug.

"It's alright little bro. Everything will be alright." Hidenka said as they stood that way. Later. Sakura opened the door to the garden and was able to enter but when Syaoran tried to come in it pushed him back. "What the?" Syaoran said.

"It's a spell. My brother must have put this up to keep them safe." Sakura said. "I see. Sakura stay with them. I'll take care of that demon." Syaoran said as he took off. "Be careful!" Sakura yelled at him as she closed the door. As much as Sakura wanted to go with him she knew that the kids need her right now.

She went and started looking for them.

Meanwhile. Souretsu pulled away. "Sorry big sis I did it again." Souretsu said as he whipped his tears away. "It's alright don't be sorry. Besides that's what big sisters are for." Hidenka said with a smile. "Thanks." Souretsu said as he lowered his head.

"Little bro you know I don't think your mother would want you to kill him. I mean sure he did kill her but for her perishes son to become a revenge seeking nut. It might make her very sad to see you go crazy for revenge." Hidenka said.

Souretsu looked at the black crystal. "You know I think your right big sis. So I wont ever think of revenge again. Besides I think she would want me to be happy at lest that's what she told me. So I will I'll be happy for her." Souretsu said with a smile.

"Good for you." Hidenka said with a smile.

They both got up when they heard something. Hidenka drew an arrow and Souretsu was hiding behind her. Sakura came out of some bushes. "Mom!" Hidenka yelled as she put her weapon away and ran over to Sakura. Souretsu did the same thing.

"Thank god your both alright." Sakura said as she hugged them both. When she let them go that's when they saw her arm. "Mom your hurt!" Hidenka said. "It's just a cut." Sakura said as they all sat down. "Cut or not it still needs to be treated.

Little bro please watch her while I go get something." Hidenka said. "Alright." Souretsu said as Hidenka went and was looking around the garden for what she needed. "Aunty Sakura where's uncle Syaoran?" Souretsu asked noticing that Syaoran wasn't with her.

"He went off to fight the demon." Sakura said as she looked at Souretsu who had his head down. "Don't worry Souretsu he'll be fine. Trust me Syaoran will be back soon." Sakura said with a smile. Souretsu smiled back as they both waited for Hidenka to return.

Meanwhile. "So there you are." Syaoran said as he found the demon. "So you came alone huh." The demon said as he came out of the shadows and was now in front of Syaoran. Syaoran drew his sword and got ready to fight the demon did the same. "I better hurry up. I have other things to do after this." The demon said.

"Good like with that because after I'm done with you you'll be dead." Syaoran said as they both went and started fighting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that's ch 6 I hope you liked it and let me know how I did ok ^-^ **


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later night was almost upon them as the demon fell to one knee and was unable to move from his wounds. Syaoran was breathing heavily and walked over to the demon and stopped in front of him and had his sword at the demons chest were his heart is.

"This is sad to be beaten by a mutt." The demon said.

"Shut up! Now then who sent you and I'll end it quickly!" Syaoran said. "My lord the king of the fire kingdom. He thought if the little ones were killed that would either enrage them to make a mistake or make them lose the will to fight." The demon said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Syaoran said. "There nothing more sad then being beaten by a mutt but it's more sad when that mutt doesn't know what he is." The demon said as he looked up into Syaoran's pissed off amber eyes. "Tell me mutt what are you a wolf or human?" The demon said with a laugh.

Syaoran went and dug his sword into the demon's chest. The demon coughed out blood as Syaoran pulled out his sword and drew it back. The demon's lifeless body fell to the ground. I'm a wolf! I'm a wolf! Syaoran thought as he was holding his shoulder that was wounded badly and fell to one knee. He looked up at the sky.

I'll wait here till the moon heals my wound. That way when I go back I don't worry them. Syaoran thought as he closed his eyes. He felt the wind blow around him. Hello mother and father it's been awhile. Syaoran thought with a smile. As he listened to the wind.

Later. The moon had just finished healing Syaoran's wound and so he got up and headed back to his worried family.

Later. Sakura and the little ones saw him and ran out of the garden and all three of them hugged Syaoran making him fall backwards and hit the ground. "Your alright!" They all said with smiles. Syaoran smiled back. "I'm fine." Syaoran said.

They all soon got off of him and all sat down. "What happened?" Sakura asked. "You don't have to worry about him anymore." Syaoran said. Hidenka and Sakura smiled at each other. "So uncle killed the bad man?" Souretsu asked. Syaoran looked at him. "Yes uncle killed the bad man. He will never hurt you again." Syaoran said with a smile.

Souretsu smiled and jumped on Syaoran hugging him tightly. "Thank you uncle!" Souretsu said with a smile.

Syaoran was once again on the ground and looking at his nephews smiling face. Syaoran returned the hug and smiled. "Sure thing." Syaoran said. Souretsu soon got off and they both sat down and looked at Sakura and Hidenka. "You two are so cute." They both said with smiles. Syaoran's and Souretsu's faces went red.

As they all got up and headed back into the palace laughing and happy that the threat was gone. Within the few days. Sakura wrote to her mother about what had happen and she then got a report saying that the moon kingdom had won the battle. And everyone would be returning soon. The day finally came for the return of everyone. Sakura, Syaoran and the little ones all waited in the front for them.

Later. "Look!" Hidenka and Souretsu yelled as they saw horses. They all were happy to see everyone was back safely. As soon as the horses stopped and everyone was off that's when the hugging started. Souretsu went and ran into his fathers arms.

Hidenka went and hugged Kagome and Inuyasha along with Sakura. Yuban and Sukai went to Syaoran. Suika and Hana hugged Sakura tightly and went on to Syaoran. Sango and Miroku went and hugged Sakura and Hidenka along with Souretsu. Miroku, Inuyasha and Toya went and messed up Syaoran's hair.

Syaoran smiled at them and bowed his head to Kagome and Sango. It was just a mess of hugging and laughing. Later. Everyone was done greeting each other and they all returned inside. Hidenka, Souretsu, Suika and Hana were all playing. As everyone else went to a room to talk.

Inside. "I'm glad to see everything worked out and you both are unharmed." Everyone said as they looked at Syaoran and Sakura. "The same to all of you." They both said. "So what's going to happen to the fire kingdom?" Sakura asked.

"That's what we wanted to talk about. Sango and Miroku are going to stay in the fire kingdom as it's new rulers so that this doesn't happen again." Kagome said. "But then." Sakura said as she looked at her uncle and aunt.

"We think it's the best so don't forget to visit us from time to time." Sango said with a smile.

"I see. We wont." Sakura said with a smile. "As for the moon kingdom it will stay the same." Inuyasha said. "I see." They both said. "So how much longer will you all be staying?" They all asked. "Awhile longer." Sakura said with a smile as she looked at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded and smiled.

"That's great well then let's go and enjoy." Kagome said with a smile. "Umm Aunt Sango can I talk with you?" Sakura asked. "Sure." Sango said as her and Sakura stayed in the room as everyone else left to join the fun. "What's up Sakura?" Sango asked.

"Umm Let's see remember when Hidenka was kidnapped?" Sakura asked. "Yes." Sango said. "Well the person who saved her was Ryo." Sakura said as she looked up at Sango. Sango froze. "Really." Sango said as she lowered her head.

"Yes and then soon after that we helped Ryo save his family." Sakura said.

"Family?" Sango asked as she looked at Sakura confused. "Yes. Ryo has a wife and two kids. Sango he has changed and I have forgiven him for what he did. So I wanted you to know that so you and Uncle Miroku and his sisters and brothers can see him again. I know you all miss him." Sakura said as she looked at Sango's surprised face.

"I see thank you for letting me know Sakura." Sango said with a smile as she went and hugged Sakura. Sakura returned the hug. They soon let each other go and went to join the others. Sango told Miroku what Sakura had told her and they went and wrote to Ryo asking him to visit the palace before they left for the fire kingdom.

The next few days were the funniest anyone has ever had. Syaoran spent a lot of time with everyone and so did Hidenka. It had been awhile since they had spent this much time with Sakura's family and they loved it a lot. Souretsu and Hidenka never left each others side. Even when they slept they took turns with there parents.

One night they'd sleep with Syaoran and Sakura and the next night with Toya. Everyone thought it was so cute. Syaoran spent a lot of time around Toya and Inuyasha even Miroku and his sons would make Syaoran train with them. Inuyasha and Toya's favorite thing to do was tease him. Which got Miroku and his sons teasing him too.

Sakura spent a lot of time with Suika, Hana, and Sango but most of all Kagome. Finally the day came when Ryo and his family came for a visit. Everyone was so surprised to see him that they didn't know how to act.

Toya and Inuyasha still were angry with him and didn't want to see him. But Sango and Miroku and his brother and sister ran to him and hugged him all at once. After that they met his wife and his two kids. His kids were hiding behind there parents. "Kanari. Kaze. Meet your grandparents and uncles and aunts." Ryo said as his daughter and son went to his side.

"It's nice to meet you." Kanari said with a smile. "Yeah." Kaze said.

Sango wnet and hugged them both. Kaze looked just like his father and Kanari looked like her mother. "It's nice to finally meet you." Sango said as everyone went and hugged them. They already knew Syaoran and Sakura along with Souretsu and Hidenka. But they got to meet Kagome, Inuyasha and Toya. Ryo went and bowed to all three of them.

"I'm sorry to you all." Ryo said. Inuyasha and Toya looked at each other. Kagome smiled as she went and picked up his head. "It's been along time Ryo. You've grown up a lot and besides Sakura has forgiven you and seen that you have changed so. Welcme back." Kagome said with a smile as she hugged him.

Ryo's face went red as he returned the hug. "Thank you Kagome sama." Ryo said with a smile. They soon let each other go and all went inside. Syaoran was by Sakura's side the whole time. Hidenka and Souretsu loved playing with Kaze and Kanari. And as for Yuban, Sukai, Suika, and Hana they were just so happy to see there older brother again.

Sango and Miroku got to know Atsui and there grandchildren. It was a fun day and one to remember. But all good things must end. It was getting late and they still had to ride home. "I'll see you all soon since you are going to be living in the fire kingdom." Ryo said to them all.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "That's were I live in the main city." Ryo said with a smile. They both smiled at there son as they hugged him once more. Ryo's family got on there horses gave there last goodbye and rode off.

Sango and Miroku were happy that there son had changed from that punk to quite the man. And above that he was happy and had a family of his own. They were also happy that when they lived in the fire kingdom there son would be there as well.

The days past by so fast and it was now time for Miroku and Sango along with there family to leave the moon kingdom and head to there new home in the fire kingdom. They all promised that they would visit them in there new home as they all said goodbye and watched them leave.

"Well it looks like the last ones to leave will be you guys." Inuyasha said as he looked at Sakura and Syaoran. They all went back inside. Kagome and Sakura were in there garden. "So mom are you happy how things turned out?" Sakura asked snapping Kagome out of thought.

"Yes very happy. Now the kingdoms will all be in peace once again. And you and your family can return to your lives." Kagome said with a smile as she looked at Sakura who had lowered her head.

"Mom I don't know if I want to return to how things where. I mean I love my live as a wolf being so free and wild. But being here just reminds me how much fun it is to be human and to be with my family." Sakura said. "I see. Have you talked to Syaoran about this?" Kagome asked.

Sakura shook her head no.

"You should. He is your husband after all." Kagome said. "I know but Syaoran wants to go back. It's hard to tell him that I might want to stay if I can see it in his eyes. He is getting weaker." Sakura said. "Weaker?" Kagome asked.

"Syaoran was born as a wolf so him being a human so long weakens him and makes it hard for him. I don't want him to be in pain." Sakura said. Kagome put her arm around Sakura and help her close. Sakura's head was on Kagome's shoulder now.

"This is something I can't help you with. As much as I want you to stay it's up to you and Syaoran what you do. This is something you two must decided upon yourselves. Just like the first time." Kagome said as she had her head on Sakura's head.

"I know. But Hidenka will also get weaker just like her father. I can't put them through it. It's best for us all if we just return back to the woods." Sakura said. "If that's what you want. What ever makes you happy just remember to visit." Kagome said as lifted her head and smiled at her daughter.

"I will." Sakura said as she went and hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged her back.

Meanwhile. "Hey wolf come here." Toya said as Syaoran went over to him. "Yes?" Syaoran said. "Tell me have you been keeping that promise?" Toya said. "Of course I have! I will always keep it!" Syaoran said. Toya went and messed up Syaoran's hair.

"Good." Toya said with a smirk. Syaoran smiled as Toya stopped. "O and by the way how can Souretsu visit you? He can't turn into a wolf!" Toya said. "Anyone can turn into a wolf. And that's only if you want him too." Syaoran said.

"I see. Well maybe someday my whole family can do it. Not just me and Souretsu but my mother and father. It would be nice to see the world through yours and Sakura's eyes." Toya said with a smile. "Yeah. Maybe someday." Syaoran said with a smile as the both went and were playing with Hidenka and Souretsu.

Later. It was now night and tonight Souretsu and Hidenka were sleeping with Toya. "Umm Syaoran." Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran who was in front of the window looking at the moon. "Yes?" Syaoran said as he turned to face Sakura.

"Umm what would you say to staying here?" Sakura asked. "You mean longer?" Syaoran asked. "No I mean staying here as in forever?" Sakura said as she lowered her head and waited for Syaoran to start yelling. Syaoran froze and lowered his head he went and kneeled in front of Sakura.

He went and with his hand picked Sakura's face up so he could see her beautiful green eyes. "Sakura I will tell you the same thing I told you the first time. What ever you decided I will follow." Syaoran said with a smile. "I see." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and remembered everything.

She soon opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said with a smile. "So what will it be?" Syaoran asked waiting for his mates answer.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's the end of ch 7 ^-^ So will they stay humans or return back to there lives as wolves? You'll have to find out in ch 8 ^-^ Please review ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

"I decided to stay as a wolf. I'll come to see my family when Hidenka comes to see Souretsu. Besides Syaoran I can see it in your eyes. You want to return home." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran looked into his mates green eyes and smiled.

"It's true I want to return home back to the woods were I'm free but I also want what's best for you and Hidenka. If that's really what you want then it's fine with me. But if you really want to stay as humans I don't mind staying this way for you." Syaoran said. Sakura's smile grew as she went and hugged Syaoran.

"Thank you Syaoran. Then can we really can we really stay?" Sakura said.

Syaoran returned the hug. "If that's what you wish." Syaoran said as his hug got tighter. "I only want you and Hidenka to be happy." Syaoran said. They soon let each other go. "Then lets stay here as humans if that's alright." Sakura said as she lowered her head. Syaoran went and picked her head up with his hand to be face to face with his mate.

He went and eyes closed kissed Sakura's warm lips with his own. Sakura closed her eyes as well. Syaoran soon pulled away. "It's alright with me as long as it makes you both happy." Syaoran said with a smile. "Thank you Syaoran for everything." Sakura said with a smile as they both went and lied down on the bed and fell asleep.

Later. It was late at night when Syaoran shot up and slowly with out waking Sakura climbed out of the bed. He went to the window and looked out to the moon. He was holding his chest were his heart is as he closed his eyes.

I love Sakura and Hidenka more then I love being a wolf if my love ones want to stay here then I will as well. I will stay with them and keep them safe and happy. Syaoran thought as he could hear the wind but to him it sounded really sad.

Mother? Father? What's wrong do you think I'm doing the wrong thing? Syaoran thought as he listened to the wind for an answer from his parents. _"Which are you a human or a wolf?!"_ Syaoran opened his eyes as he remembered what that demon had said. I'm a wolf! I will always be a wolf! But.. Syaoran thought as he looked at Sakura sleeping so peacefully.

But I'm going to have to live as a human if I stay. I don't know anymore. I love being a wolf but I love my family more. Syaoran thought as he went and kissed Sakura's forehead and put on his cape and left the room.

I need to clear my head. Syaoran thought as he left the palace and headed for the woods once he was in the woods he closed his eyes and once he opened them he was a brown wolf and he went and felt the wind touch his far as he ran off into the woods. I need answers I need to know I'm doing the right thing. Syaoran thought as he listened for his parents.

He soon stopped and closed his eyes and listened to the wind. Mother? Father? I'm I doing the right thing? Syaoran thought as he felt a guest of wind touch his face and he could feel them by his side.

The next day. Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran wasn't there. She got up and left her room. "Good morning mommy!" Hidenka said as she went and hugged Sakura. Sakura smiled and hugged her back.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Hidenka asked as she noticed Syaoran wasn't with her.

"I'm not sure?" Sakura said. "Maybe grandma knows." Hidenka said. "Maybe. I'll ask her while you stay here and play with Souretsu ok. When I find him me and daddy wanted to talk to you alright." Sakura said with a smile.

"Alright." Hidenka said as her and Souretsu ran off. "So where's the wolf?" Toya asked as he was standing at Sakura's side. "I don't know. I woke up and he was gone." Sakura said as she lowered her head. "Did you two have a fight or something?" Toya asked.

"No. But I asked him how he would feel about living here as a human. I guess he was more afraid of leaving his life as a wolf behind then he lead on." Sakura said. "So you two want to stay well that's weird since the first time you both left. I can see why he is afraid now. Since he is so use to it." Toya said as he noticed he wasn't making Sakura feel any better.

Toya went and hugged Sakura. Sakura froze as she was caught of guard. "Don't worry Sakura I'm sure he is just off thinking that's all. He'll be back soon." Toya said as he slowly pulled away. "Besides if he hurts you I'm going to get him." Toya said with a smirk.

"Thanks Toya." Sakura said with a smile.

"Any time now aren't you suppose to meet mom in the garden." Toya said as he messed up Sakura's hair and left. Sakura smiled and walked away. Later. Sakura and Kagome were sitting under there cherry tree. "Alright what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sakura sighed she could never hide anything from her mother.

"Syaoran is gone and I don't know where he went." Sakura said. "Did you two have a fight?" Kagome asked. " No. But remember how you said I should talk to Syaoran about staying." Sakura said. "Yes." Kagome said.

"Well I did and he seemed alright with us staying here. But I think his been a wolf for so long that he's afraid of living it behind. I mean it's not like we can't return to the woods but he is so use to being wild and free that him living here might make him feel trapped." Sakura said as she lowered her head.

"Sakura I'm sure Syaoran is just off thinking. And if that's the case then maybe you both should talk about it more before you decided for sure what to do." Kagome said with a smile. Sakura lifted her head and looked at her mother.

"Your right when he get's back we are going to talk about it more. That way I can hear what he thinks. Thanks mom." Sakura said with a smile as they both started talking about other things.

Later. Sakura was now getting worried that Syaoran hadn't return yet. She was now waiting in the front of the palace. Syaoran did something happen to you? Are you alright? Sakura thought as her heart started hurting. She went and grabbed her chest and closed her eyes.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said as she ran off.

She waited till no one was around before closing her eyes and when she opened them she was a light brown wolf she went and ran off following her heart. Meanwhile. "Big sis what's wrong?" Souretsu asked as Hidenka was on one knee holding her chest here her heart is. "Dad's in trouble and mom is going to him." Hidenka said.

"What should we do?" Souretsu asked. "They'll need help. Little bro go and find grandma please." Hidenka said. "Alright." Souretsu said as he went to find Kagome. Later. Sakura had stopped and saw wolf hunters. Why are hunters here? Sakura thought as she went and hid in the bushes to see if she could find Syaoran.

"Look it's still alive!" One of the men said. "Well I thought after all of that it would die!" Another one said. Sakura froze and saw Syaoran on the ground covered in his own blood. Sakura let her wolf self take over and she went and attacked one of the men.

She had killed him in one bite by ripping out his throat. The other 3 hunters saw her and went to get there arrows ready. But Sakura quickly went and attacked them before they could fire at her. Soon the all were on the ground dead. Sakura went over to Syaoran and rubbed his face with her own. Syaoran had slowly opened his amber eyes and saw her there.

_"Sakura?"_ Syaoran said. Sakura was happy to see he was awake. _"Thank god."_ Sakura said. _"Sakura please listen to me. I want you and Hidenka to stay humans it's to dangerous to be wolves. And now that I wont be around you two must be safe."_ Syaoran said.

Sakura froze and looked at him with her sad green eyes. _"No. Your not going to die your going to make it. I'm going to get you back and they'll treat you."_ Sakura said her human self was crying.

_"Sakura I may be a wolf and it's true we can take on a lot but it's to late to do anything. Even your magic can't save me. Please take care of Hidenka and be safe." _Syaoran's voice was getting weaker as he was fighting to keep his eyes opened. Sakura was rubbing her face against his.

_"Sakura let's change back I want to tell you something."_ Syaoran said as they both closed there eyes and when they opened them they were in there human forms. Sakura went and lied Syaoran's head on her lap as tears started coming down. Syaoran smiled as he looked up at Sakura with his weak amber eyes.

"I'm glad I get to see you the way I feel in love with you. You see I fell in love with the human you not the wolf. And so because I fell in love with you as a human that's why I was alright with living as a human with you. I was such a fool not seeing it before. Letting the fear of leaving my wolf self behind get in the way of my love." Syaoran said with a little laugh.

"Syaoran." Sakura said as she looked at her husband with her sad green eyes as tears kept falling. "I love you Sakura I will always love you. And even if I'm not with you here I will always be by yours and Hidenka's side. I will never leave you." Syaoran said trying really hard to keep his eyes opened as he looked at his wifes and only loves eyes.

"Sakura you must promise me to live happily so when I see you again your smiling." Syaoran said as he lifted his arm up and touched Sakura's face with his hand. Sakura went and held his hand there. His once warm hand was now ice cold.

"I promise to live happily and to take care of Hidenka." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and made herself give him a smile. "Thank you. I love you my princess with angle wings." Syaoran said with a weak smile. "I love you my prince with a wolfs heart." Sakura said as she slowly opened her sad green eyes.

Syaoran's smile went away as his amber eyes slowly closed. Sakura felt his hand get heavier as she lowered it and looked at her husbands lifeless body. Sakura went and held him close to her as she was no longer able to control her self.

The love of her life was now gone and out of her reach.

Later. Kagome had found Sakura who had fallen asleep over Syaoran's body. Kagome went and woke her daughter glad to see she was alright. But Sakura went and hugged her mother tightly crying into her arms. Kagome had then seen that Syaoran wasn't moving and knew why her daughter was in such pain.

Kagome hugged her tightly trying to comfort her daughter but knew that there was nothing she could do to ease the pain of losing her only love.

1 year later. "Grandma where's big sis and aunty Sakura?" A 9 year old Souretsu said as he stopped in front of Kagome. "Souretsu I don't think you'll see them today. They both left to do something." Kagome said with a smile.

"O that's right today is the day that uncle died." Souretsu said as he lowered his head. "Yes. Well lets go and play until Hidenka comes back." Kagome said. "Your going to play with me?" Souretsu asked. "That's right come on." Kagome said with a smile as she started playing with Souretsu.

Meanwhile in the woods. Sakura and Hidenka went and put flowers in front of Syaoran's grave. He was buried in all three of them favorite spot right in front of a beautiful cherry tree and the stream they use to play in. Sakura and Hidenka went and sat down.

"Hey there dad." A 14 year old Hidenka said with a smile. "Hey Syaoran." A 32 year old Sakura said with a smile as they both sat there and closed there eyes as they felt the wind touch both of there faces.

"His hear." Hidenka said with a smile.

"He is always hear. He is always with us Hidenka." Sakura said with a smile as they both started talking to him. And every time after that when they hit a hard time in there life or they felt alone all they had to do was close there eyes and fell the wind to know that they were never alone that he was always with them until the day they would all be together again.

**The End**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that's the end of the story I hope you liked it ^-^ and please review and let me know what you thought of it ^-^**


End file.
